Rylan Schwarzejäger-Saint Claire
“I am looking for the one I can’t fool. I have yet to find them.” ~Rylan History ❃'Birth' Not much is know about the circumstances of his birth, not even the father, Hikari, was present for it. Most certainly, he is the younger of the twins, both physically, and age wise. While his brother Kaithen came out of the womb first, he often convinces people that he is the older one. ❃'Childhood' Growing up in the solitude of a demiplane has strange effects on a child. While he loved his family, he often felt smothered and would escape into solitude as much as possible. It was there, away from the influence of his father, watched by his mother, he learned to wield magic. ❃'Discovering his Magic' At first, it was simple magic, manipulating the natural world around him, and creating new plant life in his corner of the demiplane. Soon, he learned how to manipulate more than just his surroundings. Even breaching his powers into the astral plane, learning a limited number of psychic spells even. Of course, this innate power could be attributed to his mother and fathers origins. ❃'After The Demiplane' Due to his fathers distaste for magic, Rylan sought out a powerful teacher to help him to learn to control his power. He left the demiplane in search of a mentor when he turned 16, wishing for a separate life from his family and a new perspective on wielding his arcanum. In his travels, he found his mothers friend, J-hara, who has taken him under their wing (Though he thinks this was chance, his mother set the whole thing up to ensure his safety while allowing him perceived freedom). In the few months that he studied under the wings of J-hara, his powers grew greatly, allowing him to fully wield arcane, divine, and psychic magic at its most powerful. ❃'A New Path' When he heard that his twin had finally joined the world outside the womb, a term he often called the demiplane he was raised in, he was ecstatic. Of course, the first thing he did was seek out and join forces with him in fantastical adventures, fighting off the Thii, the Warforged, and even venturing to the first world together. This whole time, no one has proved a better defender of his life than his brother, and Kaithen's honest ways bring much-needed balance to the tricksters' regimen. Together they have proven over and over the power of teamwork can conquer all. ❃'Channeling the First World' As he grew to understand his origins, he discovered his affinity for the fey. While he wasn't sure where it came from, he did understand how to use it, and the more he used it, the more it changed him. It started with a twig here or a leaf there, but soon his body had chosen a more fitting form, conducive of his primal powers. With that change, he learned many new abilities and empowered his old ones. Teleporting became a breeze for him, and it seemed that nothing could kill him, nature itself had begun to protect him. ❃'Darker Magics' It did not take long for Rylan to discover the darker magics. Sure mind control fell to the lower end of the moral spectrum, but the things he learned would far surpass these. Knowing about his father and the power Hikari wielded pushed Rylan to seek out a similar power. Soon, whispers of a being so great, its very whim could end continents began to spread across the forests. A cataclysm dragon. With this newfound knowledge, Rylan set to work a ritual so grand that he could claim this power of destruction for himself. ❃'Trials of a Druid' As Rylans powers over nature grew, his urges to protect the living world grew too. In the year 1019 on Pharast 16th, Rylan was granted the role Archdruid after rescuing the Wilds (a chaotic forest of wild magic east of Telestria) from a parasitic ritual draining it of life. Granting him a deeper insight into his wild magics, Rylan turned his will to keeping those of the green faith safe and protecting the natural order of the forest. ❃'The Era of Reclamation' It was not even six months later that Rylan had declared war on those who would harm the living world or any of its inhabitants. Those who went against the Greenfaith were no longer safe in the Forest of Telestria, his home. Over time Rylan had been growing an army of thousands of treants who kept watch over the edge of the Forest of Telestria occasionally even wandering into The Wilds. Appearance He is short, thin and carries himself with a certain cheer. His tanned skin resonates with the fact that he spends so much time outdoors in nature. His green cloak protects him from the elements on his many journeys. He carries a staff, a gun, and a sword, though the latter two of the three are tucked away in his cloak. On his shoulder rest his two familiars, Ikol and Agnarr, his two closest friends, and most loyal companions. He carries four pouches on his waist, each said to be full of rocks FInally, he keeps three mirrors tucked away in his sleeves specifically for pranks. After claiming the powers of the cataclysm dragon, he now stands at a staggering 17 feet tall, covered in green scales and branches. He often makes use of a large raven cloak and simple illusions to appear more humanoid. He carries a large wooden staff topped with a brilliant ruby to assist in him focusing his magical abilities. His back is lined with 3 sets of wings, each representing a part of his heritage, fey, celestial, and draconic. Personality A curious young man, he lets his whimsical nature guide his path. A strange being even among his own kind, most creatures who lay eyes on him would describe him as trustworthy and capable, though this quickly turns out to be untrue. However, this special treatment has gotten him in trouble more often not, as he tends to be blunt with people, even those he just met. Friends ❃ Kaithen - His older twin brother, and the victim of most of his harmless pranks. ❃ Aurora - A mystical woman whose connection with nature inspires him. ❃ Ruby - A fellow trickster who has inspired many of his techniques. ❃ Tyr - An encouraging man he sees around the harsh lands of Ithel. ❃ Rokka - A battle mage that helped him fight against the Thii. ❃ Knayde - A more encouraging man that helped him fight off both the blight and the Thii. ❃ Skrymir - His bosses daughter, she is good with a sword, but it' her alluring personality that entices him. ❃ Sami - A whimsical fey, he sees a lot of himself in the young Satyr. ❃ Valerian - A hasty mage, whose powerful conjurations will prove handy one day. ❃ Alayna Schwarzejäger-Saint Claire ❃ Ava Schwarzejäger-Saint Claire Enemies ❃ None, he much prefers friends, whether or not he actually likes them. Aspirations ❃ Earn the fear of his father ❃ Earn the love of his mother ❃ Earn the trust of his brother ❃ Protect Nature Category:Player Characters Category:Godling